


Vernon Said

by butcherbaker17maker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butcherbaker17maker/pseuds/butcherbaker17maker
Summary: When Vernon asked, Seungkwan answered. Until he didn't.





	Vernon Said

“I want a chocopie,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan gave him one. 

 

“I’m tired,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan lay down with him. 

 

“I’m thirsty,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan boiled some water for tea.

 

“I want to watch a movie,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan turned Netflix on. 

 

“I’m scared of being alone,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan held his hand. 

 

“I’m lonely,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan gave him company. 

 

“My lips are dry,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan kissed him.

 

“I love you,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan held him.

 

“I’m sad,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan made him laugh.

 

“I miss you,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan came home.

 

“I’m worried about you,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan calmed him.

 

“Be safe in surgery,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan survived.

 

“Don’t relapse,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan held strong.

 

“Marry me,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan bought a ring.

 

“I told you not to relapse,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan apologized.

 

“I’m sorry,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan smiled.

 

“I can’t stop crying,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan dried his tears.

 

“I don’t know if I can exist without you,” Vernon said.

Seungkwan encouraged him.

 

 

“…don’t die,” Vernon begged.

 

Seungkwan closed his eyes. 


End file.
